


The Reckless And The Brave

by larryfanfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryfanfics/pseuds/larryfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of months ago they had never even met but now its like they can’t be apart.<br/>Basically, boarding school!AU full of sex, alcohol, parties, weed and the occasional fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a fic I'm going to be writing. I'm not sure how many chapters there'll be but probably like 10 or something. It'll probably take me ages too so you know. Don't get too excited.

For Harry and Louis it’s love at first sight. It’s early September and school has resumed for the year, so everyone is getting back into the routine and complaining that they can’t just do whatever the fuck they want all day long. Harry is sitting outside in the courtyard thing his fancy school (Ashville College) has, on the stone edge of the fountain, talking loudly to Niall and wondering where the fuck Liam’s got to. He laughs loudly at Niall because that’s true, “Liam’s probably polishing his shoes or in the library doing homework we haven’t even been given yet” or some other ridiculous shit. Harry looks around the courtyard while Niall chatters on, trying to see if he can spot Liam because he _really_ needs help with his biology homework, he’s failing already and school’s only been back a week.

As his gaze sweeps the open space, looking for that familiar brown head, his eyes stop on a boy across by one of the few trees the courtyard actually has. The boy has tousled caramel colored hair and he’s staring straight at Harry with a smirk. Shit. He looks back at Niall who’s saying something about how Harry should just look at everyone’s shoes because that would be a better way of finding him than looking for his face and Harry laughs loudly, probably too loudly. He looks back over and the boy is still staring at him, looking amused. He’s probably a few years older than Harry is, but then again, most people at the school are. Being 15 can have its disadvantages. He’s about Harry’s height though, and quite fit too. Harry thinks his ass looks nice and grabbable.

His hair is tousled, windswept, and Harry isn’t sure if it’s supposed to look like that or if it really is just from the wind. Or sex. It looks quite a lot like sex hair now that Harry thinks about it. He can’t tell what color eyes the boy has, because he’s too far away, but Harry can tell that the boy is quite tanned. He’s sitting on the back of a bench, talking to a kid with dark hair who’s smoking a cigarette even though you’re not supposed to even have them at school. The kid is sitting on the armrest, and Harry supposes they’re too cool to sit on the actual seat part of the chair, but then again, Harry doesn’t do that himself. Harry only realizes that he’s still staring when the boys gaze, the first one, not the one that’s smoking, slides back up again and their eyes meet. He still can’t tell what color his eyes are, but Harry thinks he’d quite like to find out so he mutters a quick “Hang on a sec” to Niall, who’s going on about classes and fuck knows what else, and saunters over to where the two boys are sitting.

The boy watches him the entire walk over and Harry tries to ignore the fact that he likes the feeling, likes having the boy’s attention, likes being watched by him. When he reaches the bench the two boys are sitting on, he stops, looking confidently at the boy with the caramel coloured hair. Up close he can see that the boy’s eyes are blue, a bright cerulean blue. Harry loves them. “Hi.” he says to the boy with a grin. “I’m Harry.”

The boy stares at him for a few seconds before a slow grin spreads across his face. “I’m Louis,” he replies, looking back at Harry, and for a few moments they’re both just _staring_ at each other.

Then, “I’m Zayn,” Louis’ friend says lazily, taking a drag from his cigarette. Louis blinks and looks away from Harry and the moment is gone.

“So,” he begins. “Harry.” And god, if the way Louis says his name isn’t the hottest thing he’s ever heard then Harry doesn’t know what is. “What brings you over here?”

Harry shrugs, grinning, flipping his curls out of his eyes. “Dunno really, I’m bored out of my fucking brains and your hot. I haven’t seen you around before?” Louis smirks, eyes raking over Harry’s body.

Harry suddenly feels a bit self conscious, for the first time in his life. He’s not wearing anything particularly fancy, I mean, he didn’t have anyone to impress. Not until now. Tight black skinny jeans, his scuffed white converse, a grey t-shirt and his grey beanie pulled over his curls, letting them stick out from underneath.

He takes his time to look at Louis and check out what he’s wearing. He didn’t really notice before, too caught up in his hair and trying to see the colour of his eyes. Now that he’s looking though, he realises that Louis looks _really, really fucking good._  He’s wearing a white shirt with red and blue stripes and bright red skinny jeans, a worn pair of toms on his feet. His hair though, that’s the thing that gets Harry the most. And the eyes. The twinkling blue eyes that make Harry feel like he’s falling. Louis’ hair is ruffled a bit, Harry still doesn’t know what from, and his fringe is straight and flops over one side of his forehead. Harry thinks he looks really, really fucking adorable.

“You’re pretty hot yourself,” Louis says then and Harry can’t help the wide grin that stretches across his face. “What do you think about skipping last period?” Louis continues and Harry grins and nods.

“No problem,” he replies, staring as Louis’ eyes twinkle and he licks his lips. Zayn makes a loud coughing noise and Harry jumps, blushing when he realises he’s been caught looking. Louis’ just grinning though, looking interested.

“So,” Harry says to Louis, because he can’t seem to keep his eyes off the boy. “Shall we head off then?” He pulls out his phone to check the time. “Bell’s gonna go in a minute.” Louis nods and brushes his fringe out of his eyes, letting Harry pull him up from his seat on the back of the bench. Harry kinda shivers as their hands touch and Louis loves it, loves this boy that just decided to come and talk to him in his lunch break because he thought he was hot. He thinks Harry’s incredibly hot too, so he’s not complaining.

“Shouldn’t you tell your mate where you’re going?” Louis asks as he says goodbye to Zayn and the two of them head across the courtyard together.

“Nah,” Harry shakes his head. “I’ll text him in a bit to let him know.” Louis accepts this with a nod and takes a hold of Harry’s hand, swinging their arms between them as they walk. Harry grins over at him, a gorgeous smile that makes his dimples show.

Louis’ eyes rake over his face and Harry’s eyes darken a bit from the feeling of the boy watching him. He doesn’t know what it is about this boy, who he’s only spoken what, four sentences to? But he likes the way the boy makes him feel. Harry has no trouble getting guys and girls, they’re practically falling at his feet sometimes, but he hasn’t felt this way about someone so soon for a long time. He wonders how he’s gonna feel after knowing the boy longer, if (hopefully), that happens.

“Where are we going?” Louis asks, absentmindedly playing with Harry’s fingers as they walk.

Harry glances over at him and bites his lip. “My room, if that’s okay.” He says it so that it’s a statement though, not a question.

“Trying to seduce me already?!” Louis mock gasps, pretending to swoon. Harry lets out a bark of startled laughter, clapping a hand over his mouth to muffle the noise.

 “Is it working?” he asks cheekily, looking over at Louis.

“Actually, yes,” the other boy admits and Harry bites his lip and doesn’t say anything. They reach one of the buildings with rooms in and Harry swipes his card to get in the door, tugging on Louis’ hand to pull him towards the stairs. Once they reach the third floor, Harry leads them down the corridor until he reaches his room, stopping to unlock the door. 

Once they’re inside Harry tugs him over to the bed and they sit down, facing each other, Harry leaning on the headboard and Louis leaning on the wall. He looks around Harry’s room and it’s small, smaller than his, with a desk and chair on the other side and a window facing the sun. Posters of bands are tacked up on the walls and there are clothes and books spread all over the floor. There’s a door to the right of the desk that must lead to the bathroom and a TV up on the wall in front of the bed. “So,” Harry grins at him. “Twenty questions. You go first.”

Louis blinks at him for a few seconds and then laughs, a bit surprised. “Okay. Full name?”

“Harry Edward Styles,” Harry replies. Louis nods in acknowledgement. He likes that. Harry Styles.

“Louis William Tomlinson,” he says and Harry grins.

“Louis Tomlinson. I like it.” Louis grins, rolling his eyes, but Harry actually sounds really fucking sexy saying his name.

“Okay…How old are you?” Harry asks, while Louis shuffles around on the bed a bit, trying to get comfortable.

“Seventeen.”

Harry smirks and replies with “Fifteen.” Shit. That’s younger than Louis was expecting, especially since he’s turning eighteen at the end of the year.

But Harry doesn’t seem to act his age so Louis isn’t too worried. “Sexuality?” he asks, and Harry doesn’t miss a beat, shrugging and replying “Bi.” Louis nods and licks his lips. Harry seems very comfortable with himself and Louis finds himself kinda admiring the fact.

Some school’s aren’t the most accepting places for people with sexualities other than straight, but Harry doesn’t seem to mind. “I’m gay,” Louis tells him and Harry just nods and smiles encouragingly. 

“Favourite ice cream flavour?” Harry grins stupidly as he asks that one and Louis doesn’t know why but he likes seeing Harry look that way, all giddy and young and carefree.

“Chocolate fudge,” he replies and Harry shakes his head violently.

“Nuh uh!” he disagrees. “Choc chip cookie dough is the best!”

Louis shakes his head sadly. “Poor Hazza. Too young and innocent to understand the true beauty of chocolate fudge ice cream.” Louis holds his hand over his heart and they get into a massive discussion about ice cream flavours that ends with them both grinning like idiots, trying to remember how they got talking about it anyway.

“So,” Harry says. “I haven’t seen you around here before?”

Louis grins at him. “Mr Observant I see?” he says, blue eyes twinkling, and Harry just rolls his eyes and waits for Louis to answer. “Yeah. I’m new,” he replies. “Parents got fed up so I got sent off here. It’s not too bad so far, met some nice people. Zayn’s a nice bloke.”

Harry looks vaguely sympathetic at the fact that Louis has been sent off to some boarding school but then sighs. “Yeah, I got sent here too. Bout 3 years ago now. My mum didn’t like the fact that I liked boys too. Easiest thing to do was to send me off to boarding school.” Harry’s eyes go sad and Louis thinks he looks heartbreakingly beautiful.

Without thinking he shifts around so that he’s sitting up against the headboard with Harry, one arm around the boys shoulders. Harry just sighs again, a sad sigh, and snuggles into Louis’ side, under his arm. They sit like that for a few minutes in silence before Louis mutters, “Hey, it’s alright. Parents are dicks anyway.”

Harry laughs then, even though it sounds half like a sob. “Your okay babe,” Louis reassures him, one hand playing idly with the curls that are sticking out from under his beanie.

“It’s alright here though. I met Niall and Liam, they’re cool. And now you. And you’re hot.” Harry grins cheekily at Louis and Louis laughs, glad that there’s a happier atmosphere again.

“It’s not like your any less hot Curly!” Louis exclaims and Harry practically beams at the nickname, eyes suddenly fixed on Louis’ lips. And its not like Louis’ lying because Harry really is hot. Boys like Harry don’t exist where he’s from. They’re not cute and fit with curly hair and sparkling green eyes. So Louis’ gonna take every chance he gets.

Slowly, Louis leans in and Harry’s gaze flickers up to meet his eyes before returning to his lips. Louis pauses just before their lips touch and he can feel Harry’s hot breath wash over him, his lips parted slightly in anticipation. Louis leans in and seals their mouths together, loving the small noise that Harry makes. He kisses him, soft and slow, letting Harry consume him, his taste sink into him. Harry tastes like coffee and honey and mint and it makes Louis’ head spin. Harry’s tongue brushes against Louis’ bottom lip and Louis sighs and relaxes, his lips parting willingly. He lets Harry lick into his mouth, explore every inch of the wet, warm heat. Their lips slide together and their tongues tangle and Louis crowds closer to Harry so that their chests are pressed together and Harry’s pushed right up against the headboard. Louis pulls away for a fraction of a second to readjust his position, throwing one leg over Harry’s waist so that he’s straddling him and Harry makes a needy sound, almost like a whine.

Louis grins against Harry’s mouth as he licks back into his mouth, deep and consuming. Harry likes how Louis kisses him, enthusiastically, like he’s the most important thing in the world and he needs him more than he needs air. Harry’s hand comes up to pull through the strands of Louis’ hair, and Louis’ hands slide up Harry’s chest as he pushes him into the uncomfortable headboard. Harry whines as Louis’ hands continue up to his hair, and Harry’s beanie must have fallen off because his curls are so fucking soft and slightly damp. Louis cards his hands through them, tugging gently on some of the strands and Harry whines again, pressing closer to Louis and licking into his mouth eagerly.

Louis lets Harry kiss him, loving the noises he’s making, little whines and whimpers. Harry can’t keep still, his hands keep moving, sliding around Louis’ neck, through his hair, resting on his chest, then his thighs. He tilts his head for a better angle and Harry makes an appreciative noise, his tongue twisting around Louis’. Finally Louis slows down, so that they’re kissing almost lazily, not heated and enthusiastically like before. Their lips slide together slowly and Louis swipes his tongue over Harry’s once more before pulling away and opening his eyes, staring down into Harry’s emerald green ones. 

“Hi,” Harry says cheekily, his eyes sparkling.

Louis grins down at him. “Hi,” he replies. “You’re fucking gorgeous.”

Harry’s grin stretches wider and he positively beams at Louis, his dimples showing full force. “You’re not too bad yourself,” he replies and Louis laughs and slides off Harry’s lap so that he’s sitting next to him, their thighs pressed together as they lean against the headboard. “You’re a good kisser,” Harry says after a few beats of silence.

Louis grins at him. “Thanks babe, so are you.”

Harry flicks on the TV and they watch the music channel while they talk and get to know one another. By the time Louis has to leave (the light is fading outside and he has homework), he finds out that Harry has an older sister called Gemma, he loves art and singing (he’s doing both subjects), he’s _really_ fucking good at art and singing (Louis has gotten examples of both), he likes cats and coffee and he hates the fact that he’s younger than all his friends (including Louis). 

Louis sighs and slides out from where Harry’s lying half on top of him. “I really do have to go,” he says, laughing when Harry pouts. “I have homework babe. Due tomorrow. And if I don’t do it then I get a detention,” he explains and the younger boy sighs and stands up so that he’s facing Louis. 

“Okay. Meet me in the caff tomorrow morning? I’ll introduce you to the guys.”

Louis nods and grins. “Sure thing babe, sounds like fun! I’ll drag Zayn along and we can all get acquainted.”

Harry snorts. “Big words hey?”

Louis frowns and slaps him lightly in the cheek, before grinning. “Anyway, this was fun. You’re well fit. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Harry laughs and grins, stepping closer to Louis and looping his arms around his neck so that he can kiss him, soft and slow and _nice._

“See you tomorrow,” he says when they part and Louis strokes his thumb over his cheek and picks his phone up off the carpet before turning and leaving with a quick grin back at Harry.

After the door shuts behind Louis, Harry lies back down on his bed and allows himself to go over the afternoon. Louis is fun. That he is sure of. Louis is fun and pretty and nice and cheeky and generally just so excitable and enthusiastic and Harry loves it. He’s also really hot and he kissed him. Harry takes a moment to think of how it felt when Louis kissed him. He’s only been with three other people before and only had sex with one of them, who was a girl. He’s kissed a guy before and given handjobs and blowjobs, but he hasn’t gone all the way. What he does know is that he really, really wants to go all the way with Louis. He’s interrupted from his thoughts by his phone vibrating and he turns it on to see a text from Louis. Harry can feel the ridiculous grin stretch across his face as he reads

_i miss you already curly xx_.

Harry taps out a reply, sure that his jaw is gonna start aching from how wide his smile is.

_i miss you too babe .xx_

Harry has homework, but its mostly biology and he’s shit at it, so he’ll get everything wrong if he does try. Instead, with the thought that he can copy off Liam in the morning, he strips out of his clothes and hops in the shower, washing off all the sweat and grime from the day so he’s left feeling fresh and happy, thoughts of Louis consuming him. He gets dressed and dries his hair before lying down on the floor, deciding to continue with a drawing he’d started in art class a few days ago. It’s huge, black and white, a massive pirate ship like something out of Pirates of the Caribbean. He continues drawing and shading for a bit, the music channel on in the background.

Niall texts him to tell him that they’ve got chorus after class tomorrow and Harry groans because he wanted to spend more time getting to know Louis. Also, chorus is boring as fuck, because although Harry likes to sing Liam gets all the good solos and it does get on Harry’s nerves. When Harry gets bored of drawing he watches TV for an hour or so before deciding fuck it, he’ll just go to sleep. He flicks off the lights and crawls under the covers, curling up into a ball, warm and cosy underneath the duvet. The last thing he thinks of before he goes to sleep is Louis’ smile when Harry had made some stupid joke, all bright blue eyes and ruffled hair and beaming white teeth. He’s pretty sure he falls asleep smiling.

x

Harry wakes up in the morning to his phone vibrating on the bedside table. Its still dark outside and he swears under his breath as he realises he’s gotta get used to waking up early again. He reaches blindly for his phone, still half asleep, and finds a text from Louis telling him to 

_get down to the caff you cute fucker x_

He smiles and rolls over, snuffling into his pillow a bit because he’s _tired_ and it’s 6.30 in the fucking morning, and texts back a

_be there soon .x_

before rolling out of bed and going to shower (and wank). Ten minutes later he’s pulling on a pair of grey joggers and a dark blue v neck t-shirt and he runs a towel through his hair quickly, before shaking it out and grabbing his phone. He’s about to leave when he realises that yeah, it’s actually fucking freezing, so he grabs his purple jack wills hoodie and pulls that on too. Then he walks down to the cafeteria slowly, texting Liam and Niall so they can

_hurry up, i want you to meet someone_

or in Niall’s case,

_hurry up or all the food will be gone._

When he pushes open the doors to the caff, his head still feeling like mush, he immediately spots Louis sitting in one of the corners, his hands wrapped around a cup. Zayn’s beside him, looking half asleep, his head propped up on his hand. He makes his way over to them, loving the fact that Louis’ face lights up when he sees him. He collapses down next to Louis on the bench and leans his head back on the wall, giving Louis a grin. “Hey,” he says, voice rough because its the first time he’s spoken today. He watches as Louis sips his drink, (its tea, Harry works out).

“Hey,” Louis replies, all white teeth and blue eyes and Harry wonders how the fuck he can be so awake in the morning.

“Tired,” Harry mutters, shutting his eyes, head tipped back against the wall. His side is pressed up against Louis’ and “Fuck, how are you so warm?” Louis chuckles, slinging an arm around Harry’s neck and pulling him even closer, so that he’s cuddled right up into his side, sinking into his body heat.

They sit like that for a few minutes and Harry tries not to fall back asleep. Louis’ so warm and comfortable and he’s dozing in that place that’s in between being awake and asleep. Then the doors to the caff slam open and Harry can hear Niall’s distinctive voice saying “There better be some fucking pancakes left, I’m starving!”

Harry heaves his eyes open and lifts his head off Louis’ shoulder with a groan. Liam makes his way towards them while Niall goes straight for the food, rubbing his hands together happily. He sits down across from Louis and Harry. “Hey Haz,” he says and Harry nods and mutters out a “Hey.”

Then, “Hey Zayn.” Harry blinks his eyes open because _what?_ since when did Liam and Zayn know each other? Harry’s been at Ashville College three years and he’s never even seen the guy before yesterday. Zayn grunts and gives Liam a nod and Liam must notice Harry’s confused look because he says “Zayn and I have english together.”

Harry nods. “Oh.” Niall appears at the table then, a tray of food (including pancakes) in his hands. He flops down across from Zayn and nods at everyone. “Got you a coffee Haz,” he says, handing over a cup to Harry, who makes an appreciative noise.

“Thanks Nialler.” He takes a sip of his coffee, feeling more awake already. “Okay, so this is Niall and Liam.” Harry starts, deciding that he should probably do the introductions now. “And this is Louis and Zayn.” The four boys all grin at each other, giving various hello’s.

They spend the next ten minutes before class starts talking amongst themselves, and Harry slowly wakes up from all the coffee. He talks to Louis about class while Liam, Niall and Zayn chat, Zayn having finally become a bit more alert. When the bell rings for them to start getting ready for class, Louis turns to Harry, a grin tugging on his lips. “I’ll meet you at lunch? And I’ll see you after school?” he asks, an adorably hopeful smile on his face. Harry grins back, watching the way Louis’ hair is swept over his forehead carelessly.

He suddenly realises that Louis looks really good today. He’s wearing skinny jeans, a different stripy shirt and another pair of toms and yeah, he looks hot. Harry swallows, mouth suddenly dry. “Um, I have chorus after school but I’ll text you when that finishes? And I’ll see you at lunch,” he replies, noticing the way Louis’ eyes twinkle at his reaction.

He supposes he was a bit obvious. Louis nods and pulls him in for a hug, burying his nose into Harry’s neck briefly. “Okay, I’ll see you at lunch,” he replies, and they part when they exit the cafeteria, Harry following Liam and Niall and Louis going the other way with Zayn.

The day is spent in a whirlwind of texts. They talk about everything and anything and half of the things are pointless and completely random but they make Harry laugh and he suddenly feels happier than he has in days. He gets a lunch detention for not doing his biology homework (he totally forgot to copy off Liam at breakfast), so he doesn’t get to see Louis at lunch after all. 

_that’s okay babe, i’ll see you after chorus :) miss you xx_

Harry’s pretty sure he’s been grinning like an idiot all through the day and surely some people are starting to catch on, but he really can’t find it in himself to care. Louis is fun. They have such good banter, and they seem to click instantly and get all of each others jokes. Harry’s pretty sure he’s gonna like Louis. 

Chorus is boring as fuck and Harry keeps getting in trouble for having his phone out. As soon as they finish Harry’s out of there, texting Louis a

_what’s your room number? i’m on my way .xx_

as he makes his way out of the building. There are two buildings for the boys accommodation and two for the girls, and Harry had found out last night that he’s in one and Louis’ in the other, which is a bit of a hassle since they can’t just go to another floor, but instead have to leave their building and walk across the grass to the other building.

He gets a reply almost instantly, a simple 

_thank fuck, room 28 xx_

and he immediately makes his way over to the other building. He makes his way up the stairs to floor two and walks along the corridor looking at the numbers on the doors until he gets to room 28. Then he knocks on the door and leans on the doorframe as he waits for Louis to answer.

When Louis opens the door Harry notices he’s changed out of his skinny jeans and into a simple pair of joggers. He manages to get a glimpse of bright blue eyes and then he’s being tugged into the room and pressed up against the wall as the door swings shut. Warm lips press onto his and Harry’s eyes flutter shut as Louis kisses him. Almost straight away Louis’ tongue is pushing past his lips and licking brazenly into his mouth. It takes Harry a few minutes to respond, just letting himself be kissed, but then he’s moving, flipping them so that Louis’ back is pressed against the wall instead of his.

He fits one leg in between Louis’ so that his thigh is pressed against Louis’ crotch, and licks determinedly into the older boy’s mouth. He braces himself on the wall, one hand either side of Louis’ head and Louis’ hands press into his hips, slipping under his shirt so that his fingers dig into warm, smooth skin. Harry traces the roof of Louis’ mouth with his tongue and Louis moans, one hand moving up to the back of his head to pull him closer. Their tongues collide, licking around each other’s mouths as things get messier and more heated. Harry presses his thigh more insistently against Louis’ growing bulge and Louis moans, rolling his hips to create friction.

Harry takes a step sideways so that their bodies align and Louis makes an appreciative noise and tilts his hips against Harry’s so that he can grind against him. Harry gasps sharply into his mouth and pulls away to whisper “Jump” hotly into Louis’ ear. Louis seems to catch on, his arms sliding around Harry’s neck so he can hold on. Harry moves his hands down to the back of Louis’ thighs and Louis jumps, legs wrapping around Harry’s waist as the boy carries him backwards until his legs hit the bed. He lies down and shuffles up the bed so that Louis can hover over him, pressing their lips together once more. Harry explores Louis’ mouth, licking around the wet heat while Louis shifts his hips against Harry’s erection. Then Louis pulls away and Harry whines because he _likes_ kissing. Louis chuckles and Harry blinks his eyes open, focusing on Louis’ face.

His blue eyes are dark, filled with lust and his lips are red and kiss swollen. His hair is matted across his forehead, strands sticking up everywhere. “Hi” he says, grinning down at Harry and Harry grins and licks his lips, noticing the way Louis’ eyes track his tongue. 

“Hi,” he replies, tugging Louis down so he can kiss him again. He whines as Louis rubs their erections together and pushes his hips up off the bed. And suddenly he really, _really_ wants Louis in his mouth. He strokes his tongue across Louis’ a few more times before pushing Louis back a bit and then pressing his face into Louis’ neck. He sucks a mark onto the skin there, nipping with his teeth and then soothing the red mark with his tongue. Louis moans and throws his head back slightly, arching his neck so that Harry can have better access to the spot.

When Harry’s finished sucking a lovebite on Louis’ neck he knows what he wants to do next. Louis’ still grinding down onto him and Harry thinks that if he doesn’t stop soon then they’re both gonna come in their pants. “Wanna suck you off,” he breathes, letting his hot breath hit the shell of Louis’ ear.

Louis kind of shivers at that. “Fuck yes,” he whines as Harry flips them over so that Louis’ lying on the bed. Harry slides down and Louis throws his legs open carelessly so that Harry can sit in between them. His hands toy with the waistband of Louis’ joggers and the boy whines impatiently and pushes his hips up. Harry grins up at Louis, who’s got his hands fisted in the sheets beneath him.

Then he pulls his pants down in one swift motion, tossing them somewhere on the other side of the room. Louis squirms on the bed, left in his t-shirt and boxers. “Just get on with it,” he grinds out and Harry chuckles but tugs down Louis’ boxers and chucks them over to where his pants are as Louis’ erection springs free. His eyes widen as he takes in Louis’ size and his gaze flicks up to meet Louis’. “Your big,” he comments and Louis huffs a laugh.

“Thanks babe,” he replies, his eyes falling shut as Harry looks back down, breath hitting his dick. Harry licks his lips, glances up at Louis one more time and then leans in and licks a wet stripe up the bottom of his erection. Louis gasps, hips bucking involuntarily as Harry takes him into his mouth, licking around the head while his hand works the base. He sucks softly on the head of Louis’ dick and Louis gasps, his hands moving so that they knot in Harry’s curls.

Harry continues to take Louis into his mouth, glancing up from underneath his lashes at the boy. A whimper falls from Louis’ lips at the sight. Harry looks so fucking _good,_ his lips red and puffy already, curls bouncing as he moves like a halo around his head. His eyes are almost black, only a thin ring of green visible. Harry dips his head again, sucking and licking Louis’ dick. Louis can’t seem to stop squirming and Harry slams a hand down on his hip to hold him in place. He glances up at Louis again and then takes him all the way in, until his nose is pressed against Louis’ stomach and his dick hits the back of Harry’s throat. Louis lets out an impressed breath when he realises that Harry’s deepthroating him. He hadn’t even realised, Harry hadn’t showed any signs of discomfort like the people Louis had been with had. “I’ve literally never met anyone who can do that” he tells Harry, his voice rough.

Harry pulls off with a pop and sits up to look at Louis. “Good you found me then isn’t it?” he says with a grin, and _oh god,_ his voice is wrecked already. Louis whines, a shot of arousal shooting straight through him, and he doesn’t manage a response, can only guide Harry back down on his cock.

Things start to speed up. Harry takes him all the way in again and licks and sucks at his cock, his eyes wide and green when he glances up at Louis. He pulls off Louis halfway and wraps his hand around the base again, sucking hard on the head, swirling his tongue and dipping it into the slit, collecting the precome that’s gathering there. He deepthroats him again, he _really_ seems to enjoy giving blowjobs, he’s so fucking enthusiastic, which Louis figures is a bonus.

Once his face is nestled in Louis’ groin, Louis tugs on his hair, asking for his attention, and Harry looks up. Louis just stares down at him, eyes begging, and Harry seems to get it, he opens his mouth so that Louis’ dick is just resting there and stays still. Louis moans because _god,_ not many people let him fuck their mouth. His hips jerk and Harry’s hand returns to hold them down, pressing gently. Louis’ t-shirt is rucked up his stomach and Harry’s other hand splays out, stroking the warm skin. Louis pulls out of Harry’s mouth, watching as the boy stays there, mouth open, waiting for him. Then he thrusts back into him, hitting the back of his throat. He gets a rhythm going and Harry just _takes_ it, he just fucking takes it. After a few minutes Louis can feel the tight heat at the bottom of his stomach start to unfurl, and his thrusts get sloppy, so Harry takes over again.

He twirls his tongue and sucks hard at the head and that’s all it takes for Louis to come, spilling hotly into Harry’s mouth. Harry sucks him through his orgasm, swallowing every drop of his come. When Louis’ hips stop bucking and slow down to rest on the bed again, Harry lets Louis’ dick slip out of his mouth and he licks his lips, crawling up Louis’ body to kiss him, letting him taste himself. Louis can feel Harry’s erection pressing into his thigh, almost painfully hard. He pulls away and rolls them over so that he’s straddling Harry. Harry’s hips jerk. “Fuck,” he mutters and his voice is _wrecked._ Louis moans and presses the heel of his hand down on the bulge in Harry’s jeans, watching as Harry’s eyes flutter shut and his hands lock into the sheets.

“Gonna take care of you now babe,” Louis tells him, rubbing his erection through the rough material. “You did such a good job sucking me off, I’m gonna look after you now.”

Harry whines, a proper whine, and squirms on the bed. “Please, more” he replies, and it’s breathy and cut off by another whine. Even though he could just be talking about Louis actually doing something other than palm him through his jeans, the way he says it makes it sound like he wants to hear more praise.

“Yeah babe, you did so good, did such a good job,” Louis continues and Harry whines in the back of his throat, hips bucking up involuntarily. Louis moves to sit next to Harry as he takes off his jeans, wriggling the tight material off his hips and off his legs. He does the same with Harry’s boxers and his eyes widen comically when he sees how big Harry is. “You’re bigger than me” he says and Harry laughs, a puff of air.

“Duh” he replies and Louis slaps his stomach, near his cock, offended. The reaction is different to what he expects though. Harry jerks, his body throbbing and whines, screwing his eyes shut and biting his lip so that it swells red, pressing his face into the pillow under his head and mouthing at the material.

“You like that huh?” Louis says and Harry keens highly in the back of his throat.

“Okay babe, okay, I’ve got you now,” he soothes, sliding back in between Harry’s legs and making himself comfortable. Harry spreads his legs even wider, completely exposed to Louis as he leans down to kiss him. Harry’s overwhelmed already, Louis’ hand is sliding up and down his dick roughly, dragging a bit from lack of moisture and all Harry can manage to do is open his mouth and let Louis lick around inside. His hips jerk weakly, he’s too close already, but blowjobs always get him worked up, horny, raging for a good orgasm.

Louis pulls away and Harry makes a soft noise and then looks a bit surprised, like it wasn’t supposed to slip out. He settles back between Harry’s legs and concentrates on making Harry feel good. He gathers the precome pooling at the head of Harry’s dick and then proceeds to twist and pull at the younger boy’s erection. Harry moans and tosses his head back onto the pillow, squirming round a bit.

“There we go, you’re doing so well babe, took such good care of me,” Louis tells him, and Harry sighs and shudders, his hips jerking. “You’ve got yourself all worked up haven’t you,” Louis says, because its true, he couldn’t have guessed that the cheeky, confident boy could’ve been reduced to this quivering mess, all whines and whimpers and soft noises. No cheeky comments or bright eyes, just sweaty skin, puffy red lips and glazed, hooded eyes.

He loves it, thinks it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen, the way Harry gets so worked up and how Louis has such control over him, how Louis’ _caused_ that shuddering mess. “Come on babe, I’ve got you.” He starts to tug faster at Harry’s dick and the boy whines, a bit highly. He can see that Harry’s getting closer, he’s tensing up again and breathy little noises are falling from his lips without his permission. He’s glassy eyed and Louis takes his hand from where its rubbing at the warm skin under Harry’s shirt, which is rucked up to his chest, and brings his hand down, slapping the soft skin closest to Harry’s cock. Harry jerks, shudders, and comes all over his stomach and Louis’ hand with a drawn out whine.

Then he slumps back, completely spent. Louis wipes his hand on the sheets and crawls up Harry’s body to kiss him. Harry’s a bit out of it, his eyes sliding shut already, so he lets Louis lick around his mouth and tries to reciprocate. Louis chuckles and pulls away, reaching over to the bedside table to get some tissues. He cleans up Harry’s stomach and cock gently, then gets the remaining come off his hand. Then he tosses the tissues in the bed, presses another soft kiss to Harry’s lips and then lies down next to him, throwing one arm over his stomach and cuddling him close, telling him to “Go to sleep babe.” Harry sighs, a deep heavy sigh, his eyes closed, and tosses one leg over Louis’ as he snuggles into his neck, breath evening out.

x

When Harry wakes up again it’s dark outside, and he can hear the shower running. He’s all warm and comfy, bundled up in Louis’ duvet, and he lies there and tries to wake up properly, listening to the sound of the water in the shower. When he’s at least half awake, he climbs out of the bed and stumbles into the bathroom. Louis turns around as he enters the bathroom, pulling his t-shirt over his head, and grins. Harry smiles back, his head feels like fuzz, he always needs lots of sleep after a good orgasm. Louis opens the door and Harry joins him, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and pressing his face into his back. “Hi,” Louis says softly, throwing him a fond smile as they stand under the warm spray.

Harry smiles back, dimples showing. “Hi” he replies and Louis whines because _fuck,_ his voice sounds like sex. Its absolutely _wrecked,_ all rough and deep. Harry unwinds his arms from Louis’ waist and the older boy steps away so he can stand under the water. He sighs and lets the hot water run over his body, washing away remaining come and sweat. Louis moves to stand behind him, reaching up to wash his hair with whatever the nice smelling shampoo he has is. Harry sighs softly and leans back into his body. “Thanks” he says, turning his head to make eye contact with Louis. His eyes are soft and blue and Harry thinks he looks beautiful.

Louis washes his hair for him, fingers scratching lightly at his scalp. Harry goes all relaxed and limp in front of him, letting out little sighs and turning his head to press kisses to Louis’ jaw as he works. Once he’s washed out the conditioner he turns Harry around and presses him into the tiled wall to kiss him, deep and slow. Harry exhales a breathy puff of air and melts into him, kissing him back. As louis pulls away for air, he breathes out “You look so fucking hot,” against Harry’s lips.

Harry smirks and replies “Not as hot as you.” His voice is so sexy, all wrecked.

He sounds like it’s about to give out and Louis loves knowing that its like that because of him. Louis shakes his head, pausing to kiss Harry again. “You sound hot as fuck too,” he tells him. Harry laughs and licks back into his mouth. “Thanks Lou” he says, deep and gravelly and Louis just pushes him further into the tiles and explores his mouth. 

Finally, when their hands start to go all pruny, they get out of the shower and dry themselves off. Harry wanders back out into the bedroom and pulls on a soft pair of Louis’ pyjama pants and one of his hoodies. Louis finds some crisps in the corner and grabs them because its like 9 o’clock and he’s fucking starving. Then the two of them curl up on the bed together, Louis’ duvet over their legs and the TV on in the background on some shitty reality show.

Harry knows they’re going to talk, they have to talk, about what they’re doing, about them. “So,” Louis starts, his voice soft, fringe swept across his forehead. Harry stays silent, waiting for him to continue. “I like you. I  _really_ like you. Your funny and your cute and your nice and your hot and your so _pretty._ I just…I don’t know. I like kissing you, really like kissing you, I like giving you handjobs, I like it when you give me blowjobs.” He grins over at Harry when he says that and Harry laughs, but Louis is startled to see how soft and green his eyes are.

“I like being around you and I want to keep being around you, falling asleep next to you. I just…we get along so well, I’ve never been this comfortable around someone after such a short amount of time. I want our relationship to keep progressing, I want to keep getting to know you and I know your young, I know you might not want to rush things and be around me or even, like, do anything else but its just-“ 

Harry cuts off Louis’ rambling, eyes soft and _pretty._ “Lou, stop. Of course I want to do all that. I like you too, so much. I really want to be with you, like all the time. I want to be able to hold your hand and kiss you and show you off to everyone. I want to be in a relationship with you and I definitely want to keep doing stuff with you,” he says firmly.

Louis looks at him, eyes wide and so, so blue. “Really?” he asks, looking so fucking happy. Harry nods and grins at him, snuggling up into his side. “In that case,” Louis continues, a soft smile on his face, a smile Harry’s starting to think of as _his._ “Would you like to be my boyfriend?” Harry beams, throwing his arms around Louis’ neck, his curls still a bit damp from the shower. _“Yes”_ he replies pressing his face into Louis’ neck. Louis beams back and god, they both look so fucking high. They kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of months ago they had never even met but now its like they can’t be apart.  
> Basically, boardingschool!AU full of sex, alcohol, parties, weed and the occasional fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it :)

They spend the day lazing around in bed, watching TV and talking and kissing. Harry thinks that kissing Louis is becoming one of his favourite things to do, right under getting handjobs from Louis and giving Louis blowjobs. Harry kisses him a lot, lips warm and soft against the other boy’s, cutting off whatever he was saying or surprising him as they watch TV.

Louis doesn’t seem to mind though, so he keeps doing it, he likes it. He’s ridiculously happy all day long, the knowledge that Louis is his now swirling around his head, making him dizzy. They lounge around and watch TV and kiss and stay in bed, only getting up to get food and go to the bathroom. By the evening Harry’s pretty sure that he knows everything about Louis and vice versa.

Louis can’t believe it. He has an incredibly fit boy in his bed, who’s his, his to keep. He’s spent most of the day alternating between running his hands through Harry’s hair, which reduced him to a limp, almost purring mass, kissing him and rubbing his stomach.

Louis has kinda become obsessed with Harry’s stomach since last night. He can’t help his fingers creeping under Harry’s jumper (well, his jumper really) and stroking the warm, smooth skin above the waistband of his boxers. Harry doesn’t seem to mind, he sighs this soft little sigh the same way he does when Louis’ playing with his hair and sinks into him.

So Louis keeps doing it, stroking his skin, dipping his fingers under the waistband of his boxers and running his fingers everywhere, all over his boyfriend’s (Louis loves that word) body. All in all it’s a pretty unproductive day, but Louis loves it.

x

They tell the boys the next morning. It’s at breakfast in the cafeteria and Harry and Louis are sitting on one side, Harry nestled under Louis’ arm as he sips on his coffee and steals bits of Louis’ chocolate muffin, and Liam, Niall and Zayn on the other side. They’re all talking about homework and class and then Louis gives Harry’s hip a squeeze and comes out with “Me and Harry are dating.”

Immediately all the boys erupt into catcalls and whistles and Harry groans, but he can’t help the big grin that stretches across his face. “But seriously Haz, we’re all happy for you, you guys are cute together” Liam says once the noise has died down, and Harry grins and pinches Liam’s cheek.

“Aw Liam!”

Liam slaps his hand away, trying to look disapproving but failing miserably. “Fuck off.” They all grin and go back to their conversations and Harry turns to Louis with bright eyes. Louis smiles back, his eyes crinkling at the edges and Harry whines because how is he so pretty?

Louis moves the hand that’s around Harry’s shoulders so that he can run his fingers through Harry’s hair, and then uses it to pull his boyfriend in for a kiss. Harry sighs into his mouth and presses closer to Louis so that he’s pushing him into the wall, his hands sliding up to loop around his neck.

They kiss softly for a moment; Harry’s bottom lip nestled between Louis’ and Louis’ hands running through Harry’s hair, playing with the soft curls at the nape of his neck. Louis pulls away before Harry can deepen the kiss though, and Harry whines frustratedly.

Louis smirks and fixes his fringe, his arm tightening around Harry’s shoulders as he leans back and settles into Louis’ side again. “What do you have first?” he asks and Louis bites his lip, trying to remember.

“Um, chemistry I think,” he replies and Harry grins, blinking his big green eyes.

“Skip with me? I have a free period,” he bats his eyes and smiles winningly.

Louis snorts and slaps him lightly in the cheek. “Yeah, okay” he agrees easily and Harry beams, tilting his head up to give him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

“Love you Lou.”

Louis smiles fondly, one finger absentmindedly stroking his hipbone under his shirt. “Love you too babe,” he replies.

The bell goes to signal that they have half an hour until class starts and Louis gets up, extending a hand to pull Harry up. “Come back to my room?” Harry asks softly and Louis nods and keeps holding onto his hand as they make their way out of the cafeteria.

They walk in comfortable silence; Louis’ thumb rubbing soothing circles over the back of Harry’s hand. When Harry starts walking towards his building Louis tugs him back, explaining “Wait babe, I have to get some clothes from my room first.” Harry nods and they stop at Louis’ room so he can grab a pair of skinny jeans, a t-shirt, a sweater and another pair of toms.

Then they walk back to Harry’s room. When they get inside, Harry shuts the door behind him and Louis promptly drops his clothes on the floor and collapses on the bed. He reaches out for Harry and tugs the younger boy on top of him so that they’re pressed against one another.

Harry stares down at him for all of two seconds before he’s pressing their mouths together and kissing Louis for all he’s worth. It’s a good ten minutes before they resurface and Harry’s panting, lips swollen and red, cheeks pink and eyes dark with lust. Louis moans a bit at the sight of him and rolls his hips. Harry gasps and presses his erection down onto Louis’.

Louis whines and pushes his hips up off the bed as Harry leans down to kiss him again, tongue shoved into his mouth sloppily. Louis’ hands fumble with harry’s joggers, tugging them down. They get caught around his knees and Harry laughs breathlessly, leaning back so that he can pull them off all the way.

He pulls his shirt and boxers off too, tossing them somewhere on the floor. Once Harry’s fully naked he sits back down on the bed and starts working on getting Louis out of his clothes too.

Finally they’re both naked on the bed, cock’s curving up towards their stomachs as they kiss frantically, tongues sliding together. Kissing Louis is one of Harry’s new favourite things to do. He loves kissing, thinks it’s so hot, and the fact that its Louis just makes it that much better.

Harry grinds into Louis, his hips moving in slow circles as they kiss. Louis makes some sort of noise that Harry swallows almost immediately and his hips jerk. Harry pulls away, staring down at Louis with wide eyes, blown black with lust. His hand slips down and Louis gasps loudly as he wraps his fingers around Louis’ dick.

He spreads the precome around, flicking his thumb over the slit and then sliding his hand up and down Louis’ length as the boy whimpers. He moves to kiss Louis at the same time, his wrist twisting and pulling at Louis’ cock as he presses their lips together.

Louis reaches down to help Harry out but his boyfriend bats his hand away, instead wrapping his hand around both their erections. Louis whines because really, that should not be as hot as it is, the way his hand can fit around both of them. Their cocks are slick and Louis is transfixed watching both of their dicks disappear into Harry’s fist. Their cocks bump together occasionally and Louis can feel every ridge of Harry’s cock when that happens, causing him to whimper and bite his lip. 

Harry continues pumping their cocks, flicking his wrist this way and that as he moves back up to kiss Louis again. They’ve lost all technique now, its just tongues and wet heat with the occasional teeth and its overwhelming to say the least, there are too many sensations for Louis to focus on. 

They pull away for air and Harry is just puffy red lips, sparkling eyes that are swallowed by black except for a thin green ring around the edge, flushed cheeks, matted hair and god, he’s the fucking hottest thing Louis’ ever seen. Louis moves his hands from Harry’s curls to his hips, digging his fingers into the flesh there as the boy above him pumps their cocks, unrelenting.

Harry flicks his thumb over the slit and Louis cries out, hips jerking and a whine slipping from his mouth. “Fuck,” he gasps and Harry grins a lopsided grin at him and continues jerking them both off. Harry moves his hand faster and Louis can feel that familiar heat unfurling in his stomach as he watches the way Harry’s arm muscles flex with each pull of their dicks.

“Harry-Haz, gonna come!” he cries out and Harry flicks his wrist twice more before Louis’ coming in between their bodies, hips jerking and whimpers and gasps falling from his lips. Harry keeps stroking him through his orgasm, until Louis’ panting and going slack, sinking into the bed.

He rolls the two of them over so that Harry’s underneath him and pushes Harry’s hand away from his cock, wrapping his around it instead. He starts jerking Harry off, long swift strokes, dragging a bit from lack of moisture. Harry’s writhing underneath him, wriggling around, breathy little whines falling from his lips. Louis moves his other hand to Harry’s stomach, patting the skin there, running over his v line and tracing his abs. “Fuck Lou,” Harry whines, pushing his hips up into the air and grinding into Louis’ fist.

Louis brings his hand up and then down again, slapping the soft skin at the bottom of Harry’s stomach. Harry jerks and Louis only has to do it one more time before Harry’s spilling all over Louis’ hand and his own stomach, whining and panting.

They collapse next to each other and Harry throws an arm and a leg over Louis’ body, curling into his side. They lie together for ten minutes or so, letting their breath even out as they come down from their highs and back into reality, before Harry rolls out of bed and reluctantly gets up.

“We’ve got to get ready for class,” he says, and Louis groans, but he knows it’s true so he hops out of bed as well and follows harry to the bathroom. They have a quick shower together, washing off all the sweat and come and kissing under the spray. Then they dry themselves off quickly and get dressed, Harry in beige chinos, a white button up shirt and his white converse and louis in green skinny jeans, a striped t-shirt, sweater and toms.

They stand in front of the mirror together, doing their hair and brushing their teeth. They watch each other’s reflections and grin at each other around their toothbrushes and Louis winks, which makes Harry laugh and splutter toothpaste everywhere.

They finish getting ready and Harry grabs his phone off the charger, shoving it in his pocket. He stuffs his books into his bag and slings it over his shoulder, then makes his way over to where Louis is standing by the door. “I’ll see you at lunch?” he asks and Louis smiles fondly at him.

“Course babe,” Louis replies, pulling Harry in for a short kiss. Harry groans a bit at the contact and presses closer to the older boy and Louis kisses him once more, softly, before pulling away.

“Gotta get to class babe,” he says and Harry pouts. “I will see you at lunch though okay?”

Harry grins and pulls Louis in for a hug, warm and comforting, his arms wrapped tight around his boyfriend. “Okay, love you.” 

Louis’ eyes soften and he stroked his hand over Harry’s cheek. “Love you too babe. Now off to class!” He smacks his arse and Harry giggles, dimples showing as they walk into the hallway and go their separate ways. Louis thinks he’s just so fucking cute.

x

The next couple of weeks pass without incident. Harry and Louis are closer than ever, doing everything together. They’re a perfect couple, they just click and they understand each other so well.

Their days are spent with text messages, Instagram photos, Facebook notifications and Twitter mentions when they’re in class or apart, and cuddles, kisses, handjobs, blowjobs and soft words whispered to each other in the dead of night when they’re together.

They haven’t gone all the way yet, preferring to stick with things they’re familiar with. Louis knows that Harry hasn’t had sex with another guy before and he’s not gonna force him into anything he’s not ready to do. He’s fifteen for fucks sake.

But they’re comfortable around each other, finding out everything there is to know and exploring every inch of the other’s body. It’s exciting and new and they love it, love the whole getting to know you part of the relationship.

Within a week and a half Louis has basically moved into Harry’s room. It had started with Louis just sleeping over a few times after they’d gotten each other off and fallen asleep, and he was too worn out to go back to his room. Slowly though, more and more of his clothes were appearing in Harry’s room and staying there and eventually Louis doesn’t bother going back to his room, content to sleep in Harry’s bed with him and stay in his room.

They’re entirely too co-dependent and it’s ridiculous really. The other boys tease them about it, how they can’t even go five minutes without checking up on the other, whether it’s by text or just a small touch to the wrist or thigh to remind them they’re there. But they also think it’s rather sweet, how they’ve become so close in such a short amount of time.

Suddenly, they’re a month and half into their first term and Halloween is quickly approaching. There’s a massive costume party planned at the school, a huge thing that happens every year in the hall. Everyone’s running around planning it, putting up posters, organizing food and drinks and entertainment.

“Haz,” Louis whines from his spot on the bed. “What are you going as?”

Harry sighs, putting down the textbook he was reading. Ever since Niall had let it slip that Harry a great costume planned that would guarantee that Louis would want to fuck him right there and then at the party, the older boy had made it his mission to find out exactly what Harry would be wearing.

“I can’t tell you lou, it’s a surprise remember?” he says and it’s Louis’ turn to sigh.

“Pleaseee?” he asks, pulling that face, the one that weakens Harry’s resolve faster than ice cream melting on a hot day and goes straight to his heart.

“Lou, don’t do this to me! It’s a surprise, I’m not gonna tell you. You’ll find out on Friday,” Harry tells him and Louis pouts but shuts up, leaning over to kiss Harry instead.

Harry kisses back appreciatively and it’s safe to say that they forget about what Harry’s wearing for a while.

x

The next two days pass surprisingly quickly. Louis continues to press Harry about his costume and Niall continues to give hints about how hot he’s gonna look in it. Louis’ just about ready to strangle them both when Friday arrives.

Harry has chorus, of course, of fucking course, so he and Louis decide they’ll meet at the party since Harry will miss the start of it. So Louis gets ready and then heads down with Zayn and a few mates from his other classes, Stan and Ed.

Louis is dressed as a devil, in tight red skinny jeans, a tight white shirt, and red horns, pitchfork and tail. The party is already in full swing when they get there and they make their way over to the food table.

Half an hour later, Louis finds himself back where he starts, at the food table, which is set up right next to the makeshift bar. This time though, Louis’ been dancing for a good twenty minutes without a break. He grabs a cup of coke and mixes in some sort of alcohol (the bottle doesn’t have a label) and turns to talk to Stan, who’s appeared at his side.

He’s halfway through his drink and his conversation with Stan when the boy nudges him and points across the dance floor to something. Louis peers through the people crowding round just in time to spot Harry, Niall and Liam walk in.

Louis’ mouth goes dry and he almost spits out his drink. Harry is dressed as a cat. He’s making his way through the crowd towards Louis and Louis hopes it’s not too obvious he’s drooling over his boyfriend.

Finally Harry comes to a stop in front of Louis. He’s wearing the tightest black skinny jeans Louis’ ever seen, there’s not an inch of space between his legs and the material. He’s also got on a very fitting low-cut black t-shirt, and he has a collar, black tail and ears, as well as a nose and whiskers drawn on in-

“Is that eyeliner?” Louis asks with a chuckle.

Harry grins, eyes bright. “Mm yeah,” he replies and Louis swallows, noticing that Harry’s large green eyes are rimmed with the black kohl as well. Louis thinks Harry should wear eyeliner when they’re getting each other off coz really, he looks so fucking good in it.

He suddenly feels hot, his jeans tight. Harry smirks at him, glad his plan is working, but the smirk leaves his face abruptly when Louis leans forward a bit to whisper in his ear, “You look good enough to eat.” Harry shivers and it’s Louis’ turn to smirk. He pulls back to look at his boyfriend again and finds Harry staring at him, his eyes blown black with lust.

“Let’s go dance,” Louis says finally, after they’ve stared longingly at each other for what feels like an eternity. Harry snaps out of his daze and grins, hooking his arm through Louis’ and nudging into his side as they move away from the food table.

Niall waves and Louis hears Liam laugh and he turns slightly to see what they’re wearing. Liam is in black too, dressed as batman and Niall is dressed as some sort of murderer that Louis supposes is from some horror movie he hasn’t seen.

By midnight the party is fucking packed. The stereo is playing full blast and there must be about five hundred people on the dance floor. There are flashing lights and a disco ball and Louis’ lost Harry sometime during the night when he was dragged into helping Zayn with the makeshift bar.

Louis’ sweaty and tired and he wants to snog Harry senseless but he has no idea where he his. He pours himself a shot in between serving people and downs it, pouring himself another straight away. “Oi,” Zayn shouts over the noise as he mixes a drink for a ghost. Louis looks over questioningly from where he’s leaning on the counter. “Your kitty’s over there.”

Louis looks in the direction he’s pointing and sure enough, Harry’s standing talking to a couple of pretty girls, Niall next to him. He’s got a drink in one hand and he’s laughing, leaning closer to the blonde girl. Louis feels something similar to jealousy swirl at the pit of his stomach and he mutters an “Excuse me,” to a smirking Zayn before shouldering his way through the crowd to where Harry is standing.

He snakes his arm around Harry’s waist when he gets to his side and Harry leans into his body instinctively. “Hi babe,” Louis says and Harry turns to beam at him, kissing his cheek sloppily. Louis wonders how much he’s had to drink.

“Hi,” he grins, turning back to the blonde. The other girl is busy chatting to Niall, whispering in his ear as he smirks at something she’s said. “Ella, this is my boyfriend Louis,” Harry introduces.

Louis feels his eyes widen in surprise. He’d definitely thought that Harry and Ella had been flirting but. Obviously not. Ella grins at him and Louis finds himself smiling back. “Nice to meet you. My boyfriend’s disappeared to god knows where and Harry was nice enough to keep me company. We have biology together.” ella says, and oh. That was unexpected.

Louis feels a bit guilty now for being jealous of her. “Nice to meet you too. And how sweet of him,” he settles on replying and Harry giggles, pressing his face into Louis’ neck.

Ella watches on, amused. “I think he’s had a bit to drink so I’d keep an eye on him,” she advises and Louis grins at her.

“Mm, you are a bit drunk aren’t you Haz?” More giggling. “I think we’ll be going to find some water now. It was nice to meet you,” Louis says to Ella.

“You too,” she replies with a soft smile and Louis leads Harry through the dance floor back to the bar, where Zayn’s still serving. He gets a glass of water for Harry, who downs it and then launches himself into Louis’ lap and shoves his tongue down his throat.

Louis can hear Zayn laughing but he doesn’t really care all too much. Harry’s straddling his lap, his arms locked around his neck as he licks around the inside of Louis’ mouth. Louis pulls back to look him up and down. “Woah, easy babe,” he says chuckling, but Harry just stares down at him with dark eyes. He licks his lips.

“Want you,” he mutters into Louis’ ear and Louis moans a bit because Harry’s moved his hand and suddenly it’s pressing on his crotch and he doesn’t really want to get hard in public.

“Okay, babe, okay, just hang on for a bit, the party will finish in a little while,” Louis tells him but Harry shakes his head defiantly and grinds his hips onto the older boys crotch as he leans in to kiss him again.

“Want you now,” Harry tells him, and Louis takes an unsteady breath and slides Harry off his lap so he can stand up.

“Okay babe.” he turns to Zayn, who’s watching them with an amused smirk. “I think we’re gonna head off now,’ Louis tells him. He’s trying to act casual but Harry always gets so handsy when he’s drunk, he’s literally draped himself over Louis’ back.

Zayn’s smirk turns into a full-blown grin. “Okay then, have fun.” His eyes twinkle and Louis shoves his shoulder and rolls his eyes.

“See you later man,” Louis says, taking Harry’s hand and lacing their fingers together as they make their way out of the hall. The entire route to Harry’s room is spent with Harry trying to grope Louis and Louis trying to dodge him until they’re safely locked in Harry’s room where they can actually get naked.

Louis’ barely got the door locked behind them before he’s being thrown on the bed. Harry fumbles with his boyfriend’s jeans and gets them off his legs, pulling his boxers down as well before he moves to take off Louis’ shirt. Once Louis’ lying naked under him Harry takes his own clothes off, almost ripping them in his haste. He takes off the tail and collar but Louis stops him before he can take off the ears. “Leave them. You look hot as fuck,” he says, his voice rough and Harry shivers a bit and does as he says, leaving the ears on his head.

“Can I suck you?” Harry asks and Louis groans, lying back on the bed.

“Fuck yes,” he replies and Harry grins up at him, positioning himself in between Louis’ legs. Harry starts by trailing kisses up the insides of his thighs and by the time he reaches his cock Louis is squirming. “C’mon babe,” he pants and Harry glances up to smirk at him before taking his cock in his mouth and sucking. 

Louis moans and his hands lock in the sheets. Harry swirls his tongue over the head of Louis’ cock and then licks up the sides, tasting. He slowly takes him all the way into his mouth, sinking down until his nose is pressed against Louis’ stomach. Louis’ learnt that Harry prides himself on his deepthroating skills, but it doesn’t go unnoticed, and Louis moans loudly as Harry bobs his head.

He can feel himself getting closer and Harry continues to suck his cock, his cheeks hollowing around him as he looks up at Louis through black-rimmed eyes. Louis moans and his hands move down to grip Harry’s hair, helping guide him on and off his cock. Harry bobs his head and his tongue swirls around Louis’ cock and he starts pulling off again but Louis’ hands are still in his hair, guiding him down, and somewhere along the way Louis ends up pulling his hair. Hard.

Louis opens his mouth to apologise because, like, ouch, but suddenly Harry’s whining and pressing closer to Louis and his body goes taut as he bites his bottom lip, his eyes screwed shut. His breath is coming out in pants and Louis watches as his hips jerk against the sheets and his body goes still.

He reaches a hand out under Harry’s hips, amazed, to find the sheets wet. Harry is still shaking a bit from his orgasm, his face pressed into Louis’ thigh. Louis cards his hands through Harry’s hair, sorting out the knots and just soothing him because Harry loved having his hair played with, Louis had found out, as it relaxed him. He’d never have guessed that Harry would have liked having his hair pulled though.

He’d sort of known that Harry had a pain kink, from when he slapped his stomach, but it had never occurred to him to be rough with his hair. He continues playing with Harry’s hair until the boy stops shaking and lifts his head to look at Louis with wet eyes. And oh. “Hey, lovely,” Louis says softly. 

“Hey,” Harry whispers. He looks wrecked, lips pink, voice raw, eyes wet and green with black eyeliner smudged around them.

“Let’s get you in the shower huh?” Louis asks and Harry nods. Louis helps him up off the bed and he stumbles a bit on their way to the bathroom. He walks over on wobbly legs and Louis just marvels at how much the pulling his hair thing affected him. Yeah, he’s drunk, but he’s completely boneless now, all limp and he almost smacks into the wall twice before they get through the bathroom door.

Louis gets them into the shower and he washes Harry’s stomach and cock off. Then Harry turns to him, still all loose and relaxed. “Can I finish sucking you off?” he asks and Louis smiles fondly at him. 

“Of course babe,” he replies and Harry sighs and looks relieved, dropping to his knees.

x

It’s a few days till they do anything else. They don’t mention what happened the next day, mostly because they wake up massively hung over and Louis has a class at 12 so he has to get ready and then they hang out with the boys in the afternoon. By the time night comes round and it’s just the two of them, they’re too tired to do anything and they fall into bed together and go straight to sleep.

The next day is pretty similar, they wake up around noon, go to their respective classes and then Harry has chorus and Louis hangs out with Stan. When Harry arrives back from chorus it’s nine and they watch TV for a bit together before they exchange quick handjobs and go to sleep.

But although they aren’t mentioning it, Louis can’t get it off his mind. Now he knows what an effect it has on Harry he can’t stop looking at his hair, running his hands through it. He doesn’t pull it, just plays gently with the strands and Harry relaxes and goes all soft and pliant under him, like he usually does. Louis can’t stop looking at Harry’s curls though, wondering what would happen if he pulls them right now while they eat lunch, if Harry would just come on the spot. He’s dying to test it out, and he gets the perfect chance the next day.

It’s after school and Harry and Louis are lounging around in Harry’s room. They have the TV on and Harry’s on the floor continuing with some drawing or shit he’s doing in art while Louis lounges on the bed with a pack of Tim Tams. “C’mere,” Louis says after a bit, and Harry obediently puts down his pencil and climbs up onto the bed to cuddle into Louis’ side.

He turns his head to the side for a few lazy kisses and Louis kisses back softly, half out of it. Harry curls more into his side and tilts his head to get a better angle and it turns into a proper kiss, Harry’s bottom lip nestled in between Louis’. They kiss languidly for a few minutes before Harry whines and opens his mouth to let Louis lick around inside. 

It’s another few minutes before Harry rolls on top of Louis, aligning their bodies with practiced ease. They keep kissing, and Louis’ hands wander down to the smooth skin of Harry’s stomach under his shirt, and then back up to tangle in his curls. He can feel Harry hard against his thigh and he pushes his hips up, seeking friction. They grind against each other for a minute or so and then Louis locks his hands in Harry’s hair and tugs sharply. 

Harry jerks, his body going stiff and then he whines highly in the back of his throat, choking out Louis’ name as he comes hard in his pants. Louis smooths his hands through Harry’s hair a few times and then moves them down to his hips. He gives Harry a minute to come back and then the boy lifts his head to look at Louis. “You okay sweetheart?” Louis asks, a bit shocked at how it had only taken one tug of his hair for him to come and he wasn’t even undressed yet.

Harry nods and leans in to kiss him. “Yeah,” he hums. “Thank you.” They kiss again and Harry can feel Louis hard underneath him. “Let me take care of you now.”

Louis sighs unsteadily. “Yeah. Yeah okay.”


End file.
